drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Drawn to Life
'Bold text'Drawn to Life Drawn to Life is an action-adventure/platform game for the Nintendo DS developed by 5TH Cell and published by THQ. This game is known for letting players create their own playable characters, level objects and accessories by drawing them using the DS's stylus and touch screen. 'Bold text'Overview Drawn to Life requires the player to create a hero in order to free a cursed village from an encroaching darkness. It features numerous platforming levels, a top down central Village and other elements (such as vehicles, weapons, platforms, etc.) which are drawn or colored by the player using the stylus. A Wii Version is also in development. 'Bold text'Gameplay Drawn to Life is an 2D game with the unique hook of drawing your own playable character, weapons and accessories, platforms and objects. This is game targeted towards children, young adults and non-gamers due to its lack of complexity and ease of play. The game is separated into 3 different play modes: Italic text''Village Mode - A top-down, central "hub" where the player progresses the story and interacts with the Raposa, purchases items from the item shop using rapo-coins collected from Adventure Mode and also accesses levels. Players draw different items at the Raposa's request to enrich their village. Over the course of the game in village mode, the player will play mini-games, participate in a town festival, hunt for a thief and help the Raposa thrive. Here players are given their objective for the next Adventure Mode level. There are two main buildings in this mode - Creation hall, where players can edit their previous creations. And the Item Shop, where players can purchase songs, patterns, stamps and even new abilities for their hero. Adventure Mode - A side-scrolling platformer, laid out into 16 unique levels. Adventure Mode is where the "meat" of gameplay is done. Here the player battles enemies, rescues Raposa, and collects items. Players draw unique platforms that allow the player the progress through the level. Bosses are also battled through this mode. There are 4 different worlds Snow, Forest, Beach and City each with their own boss. Players are tasked with rescuing 3 Raposa (usually 1 is named and 2 Random), and 4 pieces of a page from the Book of Life which will be used to create a new village object. Players can also collect "secret" orbs (3 per level) that will then unlock and be purchasable in the item shop. In each section of the levels players tap on an easel icon to enable Draw Mode which tells the player to draw some new type of platform or object. Once drawn the player goes back to Adventure Mode and can then use or interact with the newly drawn object. Draw Mode - The tool, similar to a robust version MS Paint through which players use to create new objects, weapons and even their hero. This is done through the stylus and touch screen input. Once drawn objects and the hero itself will animate through the game's own design. The player can design up to 3 different humanoid heroes using a variety of colors, patterns and stamps. Character creation also features 15 or so pre-made character templates which can be traced, or have their body parts swapped in and used for those people who are less artistic. An interesting side feature to Draw Mode is that the game's title screen can be drawn and saved, so players can make their own unique title screen. Players can trade their drawn heroes and other objects via local WiFi only. '''Bold text'Storyline The main "race" of creatures inhabiting the universe of Drawn to Life are anthropomorphic anime-inspired fox like beings known as the Raposa. (Raposa means Fox in Portuguese.) They were drawn by the Creator, who also drew their world and everything upon it. But the Creator abandoned the Raposa long ago. The story begins with a Raposa named Mari crying out to you, the Creator, to help save the Village she lives in. Along the way, you meet her best friend, Jowee, and her dad, who’s the mayor. These characters are the last remaining villagers. You design a hero for them, and then run into Wilfre, a corrupted Raposa that dabbled in creation, and spawned a legion of evil shadow-like creatures. You start by rescuing the Mayor, who set off to bring back the Raposa to the Village. As your progress, you learn that Wilfre was once a prominent member of the Village, and that in his lust for power; he stole the Book of Life, and tore the pages from it. The Mayor asks you to find and return the pages of the Book of Life, so the Creator can once again draw the missing objects from the Village. You start by designing the Eternal Flame, which is then used to clear the darkness from each section of the village, each time you return from completing a level. Along the way, you rescue a cast of villagers, who agree to return to the Village and open up shops, restaurants and other places of interest. Mari begins training to take over as Mayor, and the Village plans a festival to celebrate. Meanwhile, adventure-hungry Jowee sneaks into a level, and you have to save him and help find an appropriate gift for Mari. This reckless act causes a rift between Jowee and Mari, but they eventually make up and grow closer as they help the hero restore the village to what it once was. After numerous confrontations with Wilfre, he finally tricks the Mayor into appearing alone, and kills him. Mari and the villagers are devastated, but after seeing the village descend into chaos, decide to band together and stop Wilfre for good. The hero defeats Wilfre, and returns to the Village. Jowee plans to leave on a Treasure Hunt, and after saying goodbye, Mari reminisces about the past, upset about losing her dad and best friend. The story ends with Mari on the beach, shocked at seeing Jowee walk up behind her. She runs to him happily, watched over by the spirit of the Mayor, and the hero, on the cliff above. 'Bold text'Characters 'Bold text'Mari: She is the Mayor's daughter, and is the only one who prays to the Creator for help just before her father decides to abandon their village for good. She is next in line to become the village's mayor, but Mari feels she is not yet ready to accept her responsibilities even in training. Mari is worries about Jowee's recklessness, whom she cares about deeply. Mari is eventually thrust into the role of mayor at the villages darkest hour after her father's untimely death at the hands of Wilfre. Mari is featured on the cover of the game's box. 'Bold text'Jowee: Mari's best friend and love interest. Jowee loves to explore and yearns for adventure, he also serves as comic relief to Mari's straight man routine. Over the course of the game the Hero and Jowee become fast friends. At the end of the game, Jowee passes up an opportunity to go on an adventure across the ocean with Pirate Beard to stay with Mari and help her manage the village. Jowee is featured on the cover of the game's box. 'Bold text'The Mayor: A Raposa that is the mayor of his town. One of the oldest Raposa still in the town. He wears a monocle, a blue coat, a brown hat and has a cane. He is very wise and knows how to deftly deal with all of the other villager's daily issues. Late in the game, before the final showdown with Wilfre, he is lured to a secluded spot away from the village and is killed by Wilfre. However during the ending sequence his eternal soul is shown standing on a cliff with The Hero, watching over Mari and Jowee. The Mayor is featured on the cover of the game's box. 'Bold text'The Creator: The Creator is virtually the deity of the Raposa, the omnipotent being that created the world, nature and the Raposa themselves. The Creator draws objects onto pages of the Book of Life(probably a drawing notebook). When Wilfre stole this book, the Creator was very saddened and angry and left the village to wither away (or at least seemed that way to the Raposa). The Creator responds to prayer and seems to have a very paternal relationship towards the Raposa. The Creator can speak directly to the Raposa and can interact with their world; however the Creator usually has the Hero as the intermediary. 'Bold text'The Hero: This is the Creator's character, the one drawn by the player sent to restore the village, rescue the Raposa and defeat Wilfre. The Hero is often asked questions about his adventures outside of the town, to which the player is given a set list of replies. The Hero is often asked to help the Raposa with even the smallest of problems, and the Hero seems all too happy to oblige. Over the course of the game the Hero becomes deeply involved with the Raposa's lives, befriending Jowee, dancing on stage with Navy J, hunting for a thief with Cricket and many more interesting adventures. The Hero eventually restores the village, brings back all the Raposa and defeats Wilfre. 'Bold text'Isaac: He is the shopkeeper of the village. He's very practical and stocks helpful items for the hero. He and his family were the last Raposa to leave the village. Isaac constantly feuds with Chef Cookie. 'Bold text'Farmer Brown : Farmer Brown is the village farmer; he grows a crop of Banya stalks (the indigenous food source of the village) that feeds the rest of the villagers. He has a wife and son, all of whom talk in a southern drawl. Chef Cookie: He is the village's chef and the owner of the only restaurant in the village. He speaks in a French accent, and works with his assistant chefs. He loves to cook; Banya (the staple food of the Raposa) is his favorite ingredient to cook with. He has a running feud with Isaac the Shopkeeper. 'Bold text'Heather: Heather is a strange Raposa who is half engulfed in the evil shadow goo that consumed Wilfre. The Mayor assigns Jowee to watch over her, and the two develop a close friendship. She is mute for most of the game, but at the end of the game speaks when Crazy Barks demands what she wants. 'Bold text'Zsasha: A Raposa thief and Cricket's rival. He claims that he cannot be caught, but usually feels bad for what he's done and ends up giving back what he steals. At the end of the game Cricket finally catches Zsasha, but realizes Zsasha has been taking care of a young Raposa girl, so Cricket doesn't arrest him. 'Bold text'Cricket: The policeman and defactor detective of the village. He has a very old school approach to work. He's been after a "legendary" thief named Zsasha that will define his career. He has a running feud with Unagi once the Hero saves him. 'Bold text'NavyJ: A singer, dancer and songwriter. He has many groupies and he is an obvious reference to Elvis. During the village festival he sings on stage along with the Hero, however his lyrics are rather horrible and confusing. 'Bold text'Crazy Barks: A crazy yet harmless Raposa. He seems to believe that he is a dog. Standing guard near his most prized possession, a large rock. He teaches Heather how to speak like himself, when she wanders up to his rock. 'Bold text'Indee: Indee is a world famous explorer and adventurer who travels across the globe on his adventures. Indee is a blood relative to Jowee who admires Indee a great deal, and . Indee is an obvious spoof on the character Indiana Jones from the movie series of the same name. 'Bold text'Pirate Beard: A Raposa Pirate, originally set on plundering the village with his crew, but is convinced to stay after being given a pirate ship by the Mayor. He and ‘’Jowee’’ were going on a treasure hunt, but Jowee decides to stay with Mari. Pirate Beard seems to be a spoof on the character Jack Sparrow from the movie Pirates of the Caribbean. 'Bold text'Cindi: The daughter of Isaac who loves cupcakes, her parents left the village to look for her, unaware that she was still in the village where Mari and Jowee found her. 'Bold text'Tubba: Tubba is a young and very fat Raposa who loves to eat, especially Chef Cookie’s food. He protects Chef Cookie from the hungry Raposa before the midnight festival. 'Bold text'Galileo: Galileo is an astronomer who lives and works at the village’s observatory, where player’s can view the day and night skies they’ve created. Samuel Minor Character A Raposa that dresses like a Sistine monk, he is very quiet, but gives wise advice. You rescue him from inside Deadwood. 'Bold text'Bubba: Tubba’s twin brother, he also loves food and is very fat. He gets along very well with his twin; the only distinguishing difference between the two is that Bubba wears a hat. 'Bold text'Count Choco: Count Choco is a vampire Raposa or at least wants to be a one. He desperately wants to be a real vampire, but he can not stand sight of blood, let alone drinking it. Instead he prefers tomato juice. He speaks in a very clichéd Transylvania accent. 'Bold text'Mike: Mike is a human that somehow got trapped in the Raposa’s world. The Raposa often ask of him, "What happened to your ears?" referring to his lack of Raposa ears. Mike, himself, often says, "What the heck is a Raposa anyway?" He wishes to return to his own world. It is also mentioned (by two younger raposa) tha he is a "Computer Snogamatron". 'Bold text'Unagi: Unagi is a secret agent dressed in a black suit, assigned to protect the Mayor who considers Cricket and his security ways old-fashioned. His character is a parody to Men in Black. His name means "eel" in Japanese. 'Bold text'Dr. Cure: A female doctor in the village. She attempts to resurrect the Mayor when Wilfre kills him, but fails. She is the only other adult female Raposa of interest besides Mari. 'Bold text'Wilfre: A Raposa who thought he could usurp the Creator using the stolen Book of Life. However, his attempts at creation were "black and twisted". Frustrated by his failures and the new antagonism from the other villagers, he tore up the book of life before he was driven away (by the Mayor, Cricket, and a third Raposa who might have been Cricket's Deputy). He gained control of the darkness and sent it to cover the village. Although Wilfre is first seen as a shadow creature himself, flashbacks reveal he once was a relatively normal Raposa with gray hair. The game can only end with his defeat. He ends up killing the mayor as well. Wilfre tries to defeat The Hero on the final level, but is defeated instead and turns into his normal self before being vanquished. 'Bold text'Bosses 'Bold text'Frostwind: A dragon corrupted by Wilfre. He is the first boss in Drawn to Life. He guards Heather, imprisoned in a shadow cage which is attached to the ceiling. He first chases the hero along a path until he reaches the fighting area. Once there, Frostwind attacks by shooting icicles and attempting to bite the hero. Once hit by a snowball, however, he is immobilized and is vulnerable to attack. 'Bold text'Deadwood: A tree corrupted by Wilfre. He is the second boss in Drawn to Life. He is unable to attack directly, and thus sends shadow minions to attack for him. There are four pine cones growing from him, which are what protect him. After the hero destroys them, he enters Deadwood to face the shadow beast which corrupted him. 'Bold text'Angler King: A giant angler fish corrupted by Wilfre. He can shoot out shadow fish from his algae crown. He is the third boss in Drawn to Life. After chasing the hero through an underwater tunnel, he traps the hero in a dead end cave. The Angler King then races across the screen and sends out shadow fish in an attempt to harm the hero. He will also occasionally chase after the hero and repeatedly bite at him. After he is defeated, he literally goes belly-up. 'Bold text'Scorpion/Wilfre: Wilfre's scorpion. He is the first boss in the Shadow Lair; Wilfre being second. He is also known as the fourth boss in Drawn to Life. He attacks by spewing out shadow gas and then cornering the hero, who can fend off the scorpion's jabs with his sword. Sometimes the shadow gas that he spews out will cause clouds to appear, and the hero can use those to jump up and get at Wilfre himself. After the scorpion is defeated, Wilfre takes it upon himself to destroy the hero once and for all. However, the hero is the one to emerge victorious, and Wilfre's normally shadowy body reverts back to his regular Raposa self before disappearing altogether.